<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just kill me already... by himguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852364">just kill me already...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himguy/pseuds/himguy'>himguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himguy/pseuds/himguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>make it stop</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just kill me already...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroZone/gifts">AstroZone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/gifts">TiredPanAndNotAFan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Am Reemie an b le bezt boi an dis b Emelie! U r34d3r5 shuld no that tho!!" Am finna b his fren nowe!" Reemie siad, brakin le forfh wal.      ]<br/>"Hewwo Reemie! Am Emelie an u b supa coot boiyo an me wan datee u, wan do ti?" ] "Obibiouswy Le weaders wan it ta hapen ill dat u emelie!!!" An dey wen ta de cofe shope dey overdered de same dwink,&gt; "woiw we b such solmatee obsiouly bc of dat an we don  sqqueww owr hippes! De reweadres pewerdicted dis stuf, I witsen ya kno!!!" Hie excaliamend!!! ) <br/>         ---Wan maek owt Reemie?" Emelie saed hapily, weanign iwn fr de kissyes uwu, Reemie kyssed Emelie bak an dey kissied fro too hwours owo uwu, dey wen ta reemies hous an dib da know pamps dawnce owo uwu lennie faec!!!! an den dey wok upi witout pamps an bwushed der haeds owff <br/>"It b a shamee dat de rwadears don geb ta sea dat taws da mos funi hab ign ajes!!" Den dey gat mawwied owo den emelie bcame a gorl fr a d4y an dey hab a bwaby owo</p><p> </p><p>"De weders s4y w3 nam de bwby owo SBEVE" Reemie sayd, </p><p> </p><p>```"its prfetc b=dorling SBEVE is our bbys nam!!" Emelie hugd da bab den turnd bac 2 re boi an den dey wiv happiwy eever afrter "Bayi weaders!!" le couple sad un inisun an dey kissd and da enb!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>make it stop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>